Hiccup x Reader: Marriage is the Answer
by laughyourheadoff
Summary: Hiccup is forced to marry the princess of England, he isn't very happy about it while she... Well you just have to find out. Hiccup x Reader
1. Chapter 1

"No you are getting married!" My father screamed.

"But why?! It's not love, I don't even know him! He could be an axe murderer for all we know!" I protested.

"He's a Viking! of course he is an axe murderer! You are the peace treaty that we need! And if he hurts you there is war, everything will be fine!" The king shouted some more.

"Everything will be fine?! It's not just about me, what about him? He has a life probably with a girlfriend and more! Also what about my friends and family I can't just leave!" I pleaded with all of my heart.

"No. this is final. guards take her to her room and make sure to not let her out." The man in the crown spoke in his stern voice.

"Okay fine, this just goes to show how much you don't love me." I said defeated with tears threatening to spill.

~~~~~On Berk~~~~~

"Son I have to talk to you." The burly man motion to his son.

"You are coming of age now and it has been brought to my attention that I could have war with England." Stoick's beard bounced.

"In order to make peace we compromised a treaty." The handsome boy nodded his head to continue.

"A marriage, son." The tall chief stared at his son's flabbergasted face.

"What?! How could you! No, I refuse to marry a girl I have never even met. Also Astrid she would kill me and the girl! Like how am I supposed tell her?!" Hiccup paced around while freaking out.

"I already talked to her, she needs to talk to you." Stoick's face was serious with a touch of sadness.

"W-what? What's wrong with Astrid." Stoick just shook his head, making Hiccup run to his dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to get out of here." I spoke softly then hit I myself in the head.

"DUHH! My secret passage!" I told myself while changing into boy clothes that my boyfriend gave me.

Climbing into my closet, I pushed a button that made the backboard open to a very dark tunnel. Knowing it by heart I carelessly and blindly walked forward.

Coming to the end of the tunnel a bright light seeped through the cracks. I opened the door hoping to see a dirty blond haired boy.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the princess?" the sable boy smirked.

"Oh I'm not here for you I'm here to see Rêveur." I joked back about my Pegasus.

"Well Dreamer here has been dying to see you." The charming guy wrapped his arms around you from the back.

Rêveur means dreamer in French. I'm are fluent in the language because during my 'naughty' stage dad sent me off to France to live there till I was 'better.'

"I have to tell you something." I said seriously, which is completely rare, as I petted Rêveur.

"My dad is forcing me to marry a guy I have never even met." I spoke on from his confused face.

"What are we going to do? I knew this was going to be hard, but not this hard." He said frustrated.

"I want you to date Emma, Tom." He look even more confused.

{A/N: guess who I'm talking about ;) }

"I see the way you two look at each other, you are in love. Maybe you didn't see it coming but sooner or later we would end or not be happy with the circumstances. But go to her and love her like she deserves." This broke my heart to say the truth but I had to do it.

"Okay, but you promise to write to me as much as you can. You will always have a special place in my heart." He said as he kissed my on the lips for the last time.

A good bye kiss.

"Come on Rêveur. We have to get away from this horrid place." I said finally back on earth.

"No your not." A voice said behind you.

~~~~~~~On Berk~~~~~

"Astrid, what's going on? My dad said you had something to say." Hiccup rapidly walked up to her.

"Yeah... I don't know how to say this but I fell in love with Eret." Astrid said sheepishly.

"W-what? H-how..." Hiccup said still in shock.

"You know while you were away with your mom and everything. He was nicer, handsome and I have to have him." Her face in a dreamy state totally swooning.

"I guess this makes it easier than... Bye Astrid, be happy with him." Hiccup said in a quiet voice.

I know about his father but I don't care! Also this is after HTTYD2

Oh and to people who ship hiccup and astrid, I get it. That's your life, ship what you want but please don't read it if you have a problem with that, other people are allowed their own opinions. So keep it to yourself because no one gives a rat's ass. Just let me do my thing and I let you do yours.


	3. Chapter 3

**To the person who asked about making Astrid the princess, I personally am not a fan of her. So no I'm sorry.**

"W-wha...?" I squinted through the bright light.

"I'm sorry princess, your father had specific order to make sure you get to this island no matter what." A familiar voice popped from the side of my blurry vision.

"Why am I tied up like a prisoner?" I said jingling the solid chains around my tiny wrists.

"So you don't run like a prisoner." A snarling voice jumped into the conversation.

"And what about Rêveur? Did you lock her up too?" I splat at the devilish fool I call father.

"Don't worry about your deformed horse. She's locked away where you can't fly away." Looking down on me with disgust while I growled in disgust.

"je vous déteste." In a bitter tone I've never meant something so much until those words spilled from my throat.

Cackling he responded heartlessly, "That why your a pawn in a game, in my game where you thought you were in control."

je vous déteste means I hate you, it's kind of a given.


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV

"Let me go!" I kicked and hit the man that draped you over his impossibly bulky physique.

"Here you are ladies. Clean her up, we don't want her fiancé to hate her already." The husky voice cackled as he left you there.

"Oh dearie!" the elder ladies scrubbed at my tainted white skin while the others proceeded to fuss.

My skin scrubbed back to it's flawless pearly complexion, feet in pretty little shoes, dress crisp to perfection and hair styled clean.

"You look beautiful!" One exclaimed as the others noisily agreed.

"Well doesn't the chain ruin it though?" I said even though in all honesty the chains looked the best.

"Tsk. Tsk. Perhaps your right but we can't risk you running away!" The head maid said.

"We are almost there." The guard that brought me here spoke.

Yanking my chains he pulled me to the upper deck.

The prideful man aka the asshole of a king aka my loving daddy, he turned around to look at me.

~~~~~On Berk~~~~~

"WHERE'S HICCUP!?" The burly Viking shouted.

"I'm right here dad, you don't need to through a fit." The exasperated 20 year sighed.

"Son. Be ready. We don't know what the king is up to and what the girl is like." The chief spoke in a soft voice.

"Stoick. There here."

A grand ship like anything they have ever seen. It is beautiful with it's perfectly shaped wood, painted in the colors of England and clean. Very, very clean.

The anchor drop to the bottom of the harbor as the thick sturdy board landed on to the walk way.

There. A girl. Beautiful. The only thing people looked at or more so stared. She was dragged by a stuck up man in a stiff uniform and an even more stuck up man in an even more uncomfortable suit.

The Guard has white skin like the rest with dark hair and black eyes. His strong hand gripped the enchanting girl's wrist, giving it a purple hue.

Her face is beautiful yet her expression was pained and in complete panic.

Once on the board walk she tried freeing her hand and running away, only to grabbed around the waist.

The snotty man just glanced at the girl in disgust as she punch and struggled.

"Let go of me!" More punches that would have hurt a normal person.

"You led me to no choice!" she bit him. HARD.

As he howled in pain she punched the king in the face giving him what seemed like a broken nose.

The girl ran, pretty fast for a pretty little thing in a big dress.

Everyone just stared at her. Some in shock, some entranced. This was all just happening too fast for anyone to comprehend.

A sharp whistle jerked a couple people back into reality.

Now back into being mesmerized as a horse flew up into the sky with pure wings like angels.

"Get up, you bumbling fool!" The king said clutching his nose.

The beautiful girl swore in some foreign language as she struggled with the chains.

"Rêveur! Let's get out of here!" She screamed.

"You!" The snobby King pointed at me.

"You have dragons! Catch her!" He screamed in his accent.

I was about to say no but my dad gave me a stern look.

Like come on! If she wants to run away from an unknown place and a father that chains her, I think she has that right!

"Give me the keys to the chain!" I yelled over the noise.

"What?! No!" His sharp voice rejected.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." At least I think I do...

He handed me the silver keys.


End file.
